prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ako Shirabe
jest jedną z głównych cures w serii Suite Precure♪ .Jej alter ego jest to .Używa fioletowej Fairy Tone Dodory do przekształcenia. Osobowość Ako jest słodką i troskliwą dziewczyną, która lubi muzykę i uwielbia śpiewać. Uwielbia swoich rodziców i patrzy na nich, choć denerwuje ją dziwne zachowanie ojca. Jest także dojrzała jak na swój wiek i potrafi zrozumieć rzeczy, których większość dzieci w jej wieku by nie zrozumiała. Jednak po przejęciu domu przez Minor Land uciekła do Kanon Town i przekonała się, że będzie zmuszona uratować wszystkich na własną rękę. W związku z tym zmarzła i odepchnęła innych, pokazując niegrzeczną i bezmyślną stronę ludzi starszych od niej, chyba że im się podobało, a nawet wtedy mogłaby wyglądać protekcjonalnie i bardzo zimno, gdyby była zirytowana. Wygląd Ako ma pomarańczowe oczy i nosi kwadratowe okulary. Jej pomarańczowe włosy są długie do ramion z cienkim, dłuższym luźnym pasmem po obu stronach głowy, a grzywka jest podzielona na rogu. Na codzień nosi jasnoróżową koszulę z długim rękawem pod swetrem w kolorze indygo z lekko bufiastymi spodenkami i rzędem gorących różowych guzików na środku. Jej białe i jasnoniebieskie trampki są noszone z malinowymi skarpetami. Jako Tajemnicza Muse wydaje się być znacznie starsza z purpurowymi oczami i głową ukrytą pod maską z dużymi fioletowymi i czarnymi pióropusznymi dodatkami i wielkim klejnotem serca. Jej strój składa się z czarnego stroju jednoczęściowego z białymi rękawami bluzki, czarnymi rękawiczkami i materiałem o długości do uda zakrywającym jej dolne nogi. Ma pasek i nosi czarną i neonowo różową pelerynę z fioletowym wnętrzem oraz duży, futrzany kołnierz. Jako Cure Muse zachowuje swoje magenta oczy, a jej włosy rosną bardzo długo i dzielą się na dwie, bardzo zwinięte części. Jej grzywka jest grubsza, a jej pępki rosną do ramion, a po każdej stronie głowy nosi żółte wstążki. Na czole ma duże różowe serce na białej opasce, a jej kolczyki są różowe i żółte. Na szyi ma żółty naszyjnik. Nosi jasnożółtą bluzkę ze złotymi detalami na tułowiu i nadgarstkach, a także żółte wstążki na każdym biodrze, pasujące do tych we włosach. Ma także złotą spódniczkę z tiulu i naszytą żółtą plisowaną tutu oraz parę biało-żółtych butów ze złotą podeszwą. Do każdego buta przyszyta jest wstążka ze złotym sercem z różowym sercem pośrodku, a jasnożółty szal otula ramiona wykończeniami marszczeniami i ozdobiony Cure Module, przymocowanym do jasnej wstążki ze złotej wstążki. Historia Relacje Minamino Souta - Jej najlepszy przyjaciel w mieście Kanon. Pokazano, że ma do niej uczucia, chociaż nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, poza rumienieniem się, kiedy komplementował jej kostium księżniczki. Dba o niego i postępuje surowo wokół niego, choć wie, że jest w niej coś więcej. Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade i Kurokawa Ellen - Pretty Cure. Ako jest postrzegana jako „młodsza siostra” grupy, będąc najmłodszą ze wszystkich czterech osób i zasadniczo się z nimi dogaduje. Początkowo pokazywano jej niegrzeczność, dopóki nie zaczęła ufać dziewczynom, a w zamian pokazano, że są do niej przywiązane. Ellen szanuje ją, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że była księżniczką, którą poznała w przeszłości. Cure Muse "Grająca Boską Melodię, Cure Muse!" 爪弾くは女神の調べ、キュアミューズ "Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu!" thumb|300px to alter-ego Ako. Ataki |-|Kończące= *'Shining Circle ' *'Sparkling Shower ' Etymologia Shirabe (調 辺?) Ma dwa znaczenia. Shira (調?) Oznacza „ton”, który pasuje do motywu Suite Precure♪. A Be (辺?) Oznacza „bok” lub „obszar”. Razem to słowo brzmi podobnie do słowa „shirabe” (調 べ), co oznacza „odtwarzanie muzyki” Ako (ア コ?) Pochodzi od słowa „akustyczny” (ア コ ー ス テ ィ ッ ク?), Równolegle do „elektrycznego” Ellen. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Ako jest jak dotąd najmłodszą główną bohaterką serii. Jest także najmłodszą Precure. Jej wiek nie jest podany w serialu, ale zostaje ujawniony w wywiadzie i wydrukowany na niektórych kartach kolekcjonerskich jej postaci. * Po zamaskowaniu Cure Muse wygląda na starszą, niż jest w rzeczywistości, i prawdopodobnie dlatego Hibiki, Kanade i Ellen nie podejrzewali, że Ako jest Cure Muse. W jednym odcinku wykazano, że Ako umie chodzić na palach, co wskazuje na jej tożsamość Cure. Galeria Wideo thumb|left|300 px|Transformacja Ako Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Suite Precure♪ Kategoria:Suite Precure♪ charakter Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Żółte Precure